This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Steering stabilizers are used with motor vehicles, and especially with vehicles having large wheels and tires such as SUVs, vans, trucks, recreational vehicles, off road vehicles, etc. A steering stabilizer can help to reduce vibration caused by large wheels and tires and generally to improve the overall ride and handling of a vehicle. However, most steering stabilizers do not incorporate any means of automatically assisting with returning the stabilizer to a center or neutral position once the driver turns the steering wheel to a neutral position. Moreover, many present day steering stabilizers are of a two-piece, clamshell-like configuration, typically formed by a two-piece aluminum casting, in which fastening implements (e.g., threaded fasteners such as spring collar screws) are used to hold the two pieces of the assembly together on the damper. Assembling the spring seat on the damper takes time, and the possibility exists for one or more of the fasteners to become stripped if not threaded in properly during assembly.